All I Want for Christmas is You
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Kiku esta buscando el regalo perfecto para Arthur. Sin embargo su busqueda se complica demasiado. Sin saber que lo solo hay una cosa que Arthur desea, y solo el japones puede darselo.


~All I want for Christmas is You~

UKxJapan

Kiku esta preocupado, pues no tiene idea de que regalarle a Arthur.

Sin embargo no tendra que buscar mucho.

Pues Arthur solo desea una cosa.

Y el japones es el unico que puede darsela.

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece D= si fuera mio el protagonista seria Kiku y la pareja de ley seria el AsaKiku hahaha aunque tambien incluiria Giripan y Ameripan kesesesese

Feliz Navidad HetaNyappylosa!

Kiku no habia salido de su habitacion en toda la mañana. Faltaba un dia. Solo un dia para Navidad. Y no habia logrado conseguir un obsequio decente para el ingles. Llevaba semanas caminando todo el dia por el centro comercial, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera gustarle al ojiesmeralda, pero sus esfuerzos siempre eran en vano. No tenia idea de que podria gustarle al britanico. Nunca podia decifrar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio y eso era realmente desquiciante. Miro el reloj. Eran las 12 en punto. Esa navidad la fiesta seria en la casa del Italiano y todos se reunirian ahi para celebrar a partir de las 7. Asi que le quedaba poco tiempo para conseguir el regalo perfecto. Se levanto de la cama con rapidez, se coloco unos jeans sucios y una camisa negra de manga larga. Para despues ponerse una chaqueta azul marino y una bufanda a rayas de color rojo y dorado. Debia ir rapido al centro comercial, esa era su ultima oportunidad para conseguir un buen regalo para el ingles. Bajo las escaleras pero una vez alegre le detuvo.

-¿Vas a salir, Kiku?- pregunto desde la cocina el italiano, que cocinaba emocionado pasta.

-Emm, si, ire al centro comercial- respondio con algo de timidez, sin dar muchos detalles.

-Heeeeee, recuerda regresar antes de la 7, nosotros seremos anfitriones y tenemos que preparar todo- Feliciano se veia emocionado por la celebracion y Kiku jamas lo habia visto tan concentrado en algo.

-Esta bien, regresare rapido- dijo sonriente el japones.

Al salir de la casa, una fuerte ventizca revolvio sus cabellos, haciendo que un escalofrio corriera por su espalda. Al parecer esa navidad seria mas fria de lo que habia imaginado, y lamento no haber usado guantes. Pero decidio no regresar a casa a buscarlos, pues necesitaba tiempo para buscar el regalo, aparte confiaba de que el centro comercial no estuviera tan helado. Subio a un autobus que lo llevaria a la plaza, estaba casi vacio. Al parecer todas las familias estaban preparando la fiesta de esa noche y nadie salia a pasear. El recorrido duro unos 30 minutos y al llegar al centro comercial se sorprendio de ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahi. Estaba repleta de familias que hacian las compras navideñas de ultimo minuto. Sabia que solo eso complicaria mas las cosas. Camino con rapidez entre las personas, buscando alguna tienda que le sirviera. Pero no encontraba nada. Eso comenzaba a tornarse realmente molesto. Todas las tiendas estaban repletas de gente y podia notar la irritacion de las cajeras que debian cobrar a velocidades poco habituales. Comprar en una tienda reconocida seria practicamente imposible. Suspiro resignado, al parecer no podria encontrar nada para esa persona. Pero cuando sus animos se habian disipado por completo frente a el aparecio una extraña tienda la cual no habia visto antes. Estaba casi vacia, a excepcion por un par de chicas que miraban los peluches del mostrador. Kiku se decidio a entrar, pues quizas ahi encontraria un regalo perfecto para Arthur. O eso esperaba. La tienda era pequeña y tenia cierto aire antiguo que al chico le agrado. No se veia tan comercial como las otras tiendas de la plaza y eso hacia que el japones se sintiera mas comodo. Habia muchas cosas de antaño, peluches, relojes, joyeros, y entonces una pequeña esfera de cristal llamo la atencion del chico. Dentro habia una pequeña hada rubia y risueña que jugaba con un gato. Por unos momentos el japones penso en Arthur al ver el hada, cosa que le hizo sonreir tiernamente. Kiku tomo la esfera y la agito, para ver como pequeños copos de nieve caian a su alrededor.

-Tiene un buen gusto para los regalos- dijo una chica sonriente al pelinegro -¿Es para su novia?- Kiku se sonrojo a mas no poder y dejo la esfera en su lugar.

-N-no, busco un regalo para un amigo- susurro. La chica lo miro curiosa.

-¿Necesita ayuda para encontrar el indicado?- Kiku asintio. La chica era muy amable y eso hizo que el timido japones se sintiera mas en confianza -¿Como es su amigo, que tipo de cosas le gustan?-

-Amm.. bueno, es una persona muy agradable, pero aveces es muy gruñon y orgulloso, aparte de que nunca puede aceptar sus errores, y se que le gustan mucho las tradiciones antiguas, como brujas y dragones y esas cosas- la chica camino por el pasillo mirando los estantes.

-Heeee... ¿que tal esto?- dijo tomando un muñeco de rostro verde y cara de pocos amigos -Un elfo gruñon- la chica sonrio ampliamente pero Kiku bajo la mirada.

-No tiene algo mas... ¿lindo?- la chica asintio y despues le hablo al muñeco.

-Lo siento Escarcha, aun no podras irte de aqui, deberias de ser mas amigable con los clientes- el monologo de la chica hizo que Kiku riera levemente. Ella sonrio y siguio buscando entre los estantes. Kiku se limito a seguirla. En ese momento la chica tomo un pequeño muñeco de cabellos rubios y sonrisa alegre. -¿Que tal Lily? Un duende amante de la musica, es muy amigable y aunque orgulloso siempre le sera fiel a su amo- la chica le extendio al duendesito a Kiku y este lo contemplo fijamenente. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, como los de Arthur y eso hizo que Kiku se decidiera a comprarlo.

-Me llevare este- dijo con una sonrisa, al porfin aver encontrado el regalo perfecto para el ingles.

-Muy buena eleccion- la chica sonrio y camino hacia el mostrador -¿Quiere una envoltura para el regalo?- el pelinegro asintio. Esta saco una pequeña bolsa azul celeste con adornos navideños y guardo con cuidado al muñeco. Para luego colocar papel picado y cerrar la bolsa con unas grapas. -Serian $20 dolares- Kiku saco con rapidez el dinero y se lo entrego a la chica, para que esta le entregara la bolsa de regalo y un pequeño baston de dulce -Este es un regalo por parte de la tienda, muchas gracias por su compra y Feliz Navidad- el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente ante el regalo.

-Gracias... Igualmente- susurro timido.

-Que le vaya bien- Kiku salio de la tienda alegre, cargando posesivamente el regalo.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 6:00, no entendia como se habia hecho tarde tan rapido, pero sabia que ya era hora de volver, sino Ludwig se molestaria y Feliciano se entristeceria. Camino con rapidez por los pasillos, que ahora se encontraban repletos de gente a diferencia de hacia varias horas. Las personas caminaban sin cuidado alguno y con prisa, al igual que Kiku. Y mas de una vez chocaron con el, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio por breves segundos pero aferraba el regalo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando porfin pudo salir del centro comercial, se dirigio a la parada de autobus. Este se tardo casi media hora en llegar y cuando al fin llego, el japones subio con prisa ya que no queria llegar tarde a la fiesta. Sin embargo parecia que pasaria todo lo contrario, ya que el autobus parecia no avanzar por el trafico. Al final llego a la casa de feliciano a las 7:30.

-Llegas tarde!- reprendio el aleman cuando Kiku se encaminaba de puntillas a su habitacion intentando no hacer ruido.

-Ahh! Ahh! lo siento Ludwig-san- se disculpo mientras hacia unas ligeras reverencias.

-No te preocupes, Feliciano esta muy distraido y no se ha dado cuenta de tu retraso- Ludwig suspiro -¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?- el japones asintio alegre, cosa que hizo que en los labios del aleman se dibujara una leve sonrisa. -Vete a cambiar, la fiesta ya inicio y nadie quedra verte en esas fachas-

Kiku sonrio y subio corriendo por las escaleras. Se encerro en su habitacion en su habitacion y busco algo que ponerse. Al final se decidio por una camisa azul de cuello de tortuga y un pantalon negro entubado, miro su reflejo en el espejo y peino ligeramente su cabello. Si estaba en lo cierto Arthur ya estaria ahi. Tomo el regalo y bajo con prisa las escaleras, pero al llegar a la sala se sorprendio por no verlo ahi. Francis tomaba un poco de vino, Yao e Ivan platicaban animadamente sobre algo. Alfred vestia como Santa Claus y acomodaba varios regalos bajo el arbol. Feliciano reia por unos comentarios que Antonio y Lovino habian hecho. Pero no habia rastro de Arthur. Y eso hizo que Kiku se entristeciera levemente. Bajo la mirada y apreto el regalo contra su pecho.

-¿Buscas a Arthur?- pregunto el frances, que habia llegado hasta donde estaba Kiku sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Ah.. si, bueno no, que diga si- se puso nervioso y un ligero sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas.

-Dijo que quizas no vendria, que estaba ocupado con algo no recuerdo que, pero que esta noche no podria venir- el frances hablo con naturalidad y Kiku bajo la mirada algo triste.

-Oh, entiendo- sus esfuerzos quizas al final fueron en vano.

-Deberias ir a buscarlo a su casa, quizas tu puedas convencerlos de venir- los ojos de Kiku brillaron con algo de esperanza y sonrio levemente.

-Cierto, eso deberia hacer- el japones dejo el regalo sobre la mesa y corrio hacia la puerta.

-Espera- lo detuvo el frances -deberias llevarle tu regalo- Kiku sonrio algo apenado por su descuido. Tomo el regalo y despues se coloco una gabardina negra encima que le ayudaria a sobrellevar el frio.

-Gracias Francis-san- grito mientras salia a toda prisa. Alfred noto la huida de Kiku y se acerco a Francis con curiosidad.

-¿A donde va?-

-A casa de Arthur, a convencerlo de venir a la fiesta- sonrio Francis con algo de malicia.

-¿porque? Si dijo Arthur que tardaria un poco en llegar pero si vendria- el frances dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Bueno olvide comprarle un regalo al cejon, pero creo que es mejor enviarlo a su casa- Alfred lo miro sin entender.

-¿A que te refieres?-

Kiku corria por las calles ahora vacias de la ciudad apretando el regalo contra su pecho. Habia oscurecido por completo y el frio congelaba los huesos. Sin embargo eso no pudo evitar que no dejara de correr. Cuando por fin llego a la casa del ingles se detuvo frente a la puerta, respirando con dificultad y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por la agitacion. Toco el timbre, esperando a que Arthur saliera, mientras su ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba. Pero en cuanto vio al rubio en el umbral con una bata de baño y los cabellos mojados su corazon volvio a latir con rapidez. Este lo miraba sorprendido, sin haber imaginado que esa persona era la que estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Kiku...- susurro, intentando salir de sus pensamientos -Pasa- termino por decir, debido a que un escalofrio corrio por su espalda al sentir el frio de afuera. Kiku paso con la mirada pegada en el piso, totalmente sonrojado, su extraño comportamiento hizo que Arthur recordara las condiciones en las que se encontraba. -Ah.. Ah... lo lamento, ve a la sala por favor, ire a cambiarme- dijo con las mejillas rojas mientras subia corriendo a su habitacion.

El japones camino con timidez hasta la sala y se sento en el sofa. La chimenea estaba encendida, haciendo que el frio desapareciera y la habitacion fuera calida. En una esquina habia un pequeño arbol de navidad adornado con modestia haciendo que la atmosfera de ese lugar fuera comoda y bastante agradable. Kiku contemplo el fuego mientras esperaba. A los minutos bajo el ingles apresurado, vistiendo su tipico pantalon de vestir, una camisa de manga larga y un chaleco color cafe de la misma tonalidad del pantalon. Se acerco a Kiku mientras amarraba su corbata con torpeza.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpo mientras se sentaba en el sillon junto al japones -¿A que debo tu visita?- pregunto curioso, ya que no se esperaba al chico.

-Bueno, Francis-san me dijo que Arthur-san no tenia planeado venir a la fiesta, y me pidio que viniera a convencerle de que si asistiera- susurro con timidez Kiku, aun abrazando el regalo.

-¿Francis te dijo eso?- Arthur no entendia las razones, el estaba seguro de que le habia avisado a Francis que llegaria tarde. Pero ¿porque mandar a Kiku a su casa para convencerle? De repente sus mejillas se encendieron y apreto los puños -Ese idio...- pero no pudo terminar su maldicion porque el pelinegro le interrumpio.

-Etto... Arthur-san, tambien vine porque queria darle el regalo que compre para usted- susurro Kiku aun sujetando el regalo y con la mirada baja.

-¿Eh? ¿que regalo?- enseguida el ingles olvido su enojo y se mostro curioso.

-Amm... bueno... esto...- Kiku estaba temeroso de que el regalo no pudiera gustarle y algo dudoso extendio la envoltura hasta el ingles. Este lo tomo con una sonrisa y con cuidado comenzo a abrirlo, para despues sacar el muñeco y sonreir ampliamente.

-Heeeeee! Que lindo duende, gracias Kiku- dejo el muñeco a un lado y abrazo al japones. Kiku enseguida se sonrojo, al sentir tan cerca al rubio. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de muestras de afecto pero sabia que seria muy grosero separarse en ese momento. Aparte de que no le molestaba en lo mas minimo ese tipo de cercania. Temeroso levanto las manos lentamente y las coloco sobre la espalda del ingles. Ante el tacto el corazon del ingles acelero y sonrio levemente -Pero...- susurro cerca del oido de Kiku.

-¿p -pero?- lo sabia. Sabia que el regalo que habia comprado no era del agrado del britanico.

-All... I want for Christmas...- susurro el ingles -Is You- antes de que Kiku pudiera preguntar el significado de esas palabras sus labios se vieron sellados por los del britanico. Arthur en un impulso un tanto estupido, presa de sus emociones y carente de razon hizo lo que desde hace tiempo deseaba, probar la dulzura e inocencia que escondian los sonrosados labios del japones. Kiku, sin saber que hacer y con el corazon queriendo salirse de su pecho cerro los ojos y por instinto entreabrio los labios, avergonzado y deseoso de que el ingles descubriera lo mas profundo de su ser. Arthur sonrio levemente al notar que Kiku buscaba lo mismo que el, abrazo con mas fuerza al chico, acercando sus cuerpos e intensificando el beso. La noche era joven y apenas comenzaba para los amantes.

-¿Donde esta Japon?- pregunto Feliciano con el regalo del japones en las manos, eran cerca de la 1:00 de la madrugada y ni el britanico ni el japones se habia pasado por la fiesta.

-Esta muuuy ocupado Veneciano, al parecer no podra venir- dijo Francis medio borracho y con tono insinuante.

-¿Eh? No entiendo ¿porque no vendra?-

-Fue a casa de Inglaterra y estan haciendo...- una patata golpeo la cara del frances, este cayo al piso semi inconciente.

-Una palabra mas y te hare pan frances- amenazo el aleman.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque golpeaste a Francia-niichan, Alemania?- Feliciano se veia algo molesto.

-Algun dia comprenderas mis intensiones Italia- susurro desganado -Ahora sigue repartiendo los regalos, podras darle a Japon su obsequio mañana- Italia entrecerro los ojos con un berrinche.

-Esta bien...-


End file.
